Duett
by AuthorBot1138
Summary: Um seiner Leidenschaft nachgehen zu können, muss man auch manchmal andere Wege gehen


Es war ein wunderbarer Sommertag in Canterlot und viele Ponys gingen freudig über die Straße um die warmen Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen, so auch ein blauer Einhorn-Hengst in einem schlichten Anzug. Keiner auf der Straße konnte wissen das in einer dunklen Gasse jemand auf gerade diesen Einhorn-Hengst wartete. „Gleich sollte er hier sein." Meinte die Erdpony-Stute und steckte ihre Zigarette in einen tragbaren Aschenbecher, dann zog sie sich die Maske übers Gesicht und war in ihrem schwarzen Kampfanzug nicht zu identifizieren. „Showtime." Meinte sie als sie ihr Ziel an der Gasse vorbeikommen sah und nahm ihr Gewehr zu Hufe, sie trat auf die Straße heraus und wandte sich dem Einhorn-Hengst zu. „Glitter Bolt, deine Zeit ist abgelaufen!" Rief sie und der blaue Einhorn-Hengst wandte sich ihr zu. Das vermummte Erdpony hob ihre Waffe und eröffnete das Feuer, dutzende Geschossen zerrissen den Hengst förmlich und richteten ein wahres Blutbad auf der Straße an. Sie feuerte solange bis der Gurt an ihrem Gewehr leer geschossen war und galoppierte dann davon, sie hinterließ keine verwertbaren Spuren, sogar die Hülsen waren in einem Behälter aufgefangen worden. Die Passanten auf der Straßen waren panisch geflohen und erlaubten der Täterin so eine ungehinderte Flucht, das vermummte Erdpony verschwand in einer der vielen Gassen und kletterte in den Abwasserkanal. Durch die gewundenen Kanäle ging sie zu einer versteckten Tür und öffnete sie, von niemandem bemerkt ging sie in ihr Versteck und setzte sich sofort vor einen erleuchteten Computerbildschirm. „Ich habe mein Ziel neutralisiert." Sagte sie einfach. „Das habe ich schon über Polizeifunk gehört, die Prämie wird wie immer auf das übliche Konto überwiesen." Erwiderte jemand über den Computer ihr, auf dem Monitor sah man nur zwei violette Augen. „Sagen sie wenn ich noch mehr Aufträge erfüllen soll." Sagte die vermummte Erdpony-Stute darauf. „So wie immer, auf wiedersehen Armory." Erwiderte ihr Auftraggeber mit verzerrter Stimme und unterbrach die Verbindung. Endlich entledigte sich die Stute ihrer Maskerade, sie hatte graues Fell und schon beinah schwarze Mähne und Schweif, ihr cutie mark zeigte einen Notenschlüssel. Sie legte den Kampfanzug und ihre Waffe in einen Schrank in dem noch eine Menge mehr Waffen und Munition waren, und ging aus dem kleinen Raum hinaus, hinter sich verschloss sie die Geheimtür und sofort verschwand die Tür in einer unscheinbaren Kellerwand. Zurück in den Wohnräumen sah sie sich kurz um, im Wohnzimmer stand ein Cello und ein Klavier neben sehr geschmackvollen Möbeln. „Ich kann mir echt ein gutes Leben leisten, jedenfalls besser als wenn ich nur mit Musik meinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen würde." Dachte sie sich und begab sich unter die Dusche, immerhin musste sie sich die Schmauchspuren herunter waschen. Während sie unter der Dusche war klingelte es an der Haustür und sie ignorierte es einfach, sie duschte in Ruhe zu ende und ließ sich nicht von dem anhaltenden Klingel und Klopfen stören, schließlich ging sie doch hin. Vor ihrer Tür stand ein grauer Pegasus-Hengst mit schwarzer Mähne und hinter ihm eine ganze Polizeieinheit. „Octavia Melody, wir haben einen Durchsuchungsbefehl." Sagte der Pegasus und hielt ihr das Blatt Papier entgegen. „Agent Evidence, sie haben schon das letzte mal nichts gefunden, warum denken sie das sie jetzt etwas finden?" Fragte Octavia ihn. „Das kann ihnen egal sein, ich habe einen Durchsuchungsbefehl." Erwiderte der Pegasus ihr und machte sich mit seinen Kollegen an die Arbeit. Nach vielen Stunden hatte die Polizisten das ganze Haus abgesucht und doch nichts gefunden, Octavia hatte ihre Verstecke einfach zu gut getarnt und die Polizei ging erfolglos davon. „Agent Evidence, wir haben keine Schmauchspuren an Miss Melody gefunden, und auch nichts das darauf hindeutet das sie mit dem Mord heute Mittag zu tun hat." Sagte einer der Beamten dem Agenten und ging mit seinen Kollegen wieder, Evidence blieb noch einen Augenblick. „Ich bin einer der besten Agenten des CBI, ich werde es noch beweisen das du ein Auftragskiller bist, irgendwann." Sagte er bedrohlich zu der Erdpony-Stute. „Wenn sie wirklich einer der besten sind, dann verstehe ich nicht warum das Canterlot Bureau of Investigation so oft sinnlos mein Haus durchsucht." Erwiderte Octavia ihm und lächelte. „Auf wiedersehen Agent Evidence." Verabschiedete sie sich und schob den Kriminalbeamten aus ihrem Haus, erleichtert sackte sie hinter der geschlossenen Tür zusammen. „Ich dachte schon der geht nie, ich muss dringend etwas Druck ablassen, jedes mal wenn die kommen muss ich mich wirklich zusammennehmen." Dachte sie und begab sich in ihr Schlafzimmer. Jedes mal wenn Agent Evidence ihr Haus durchsuchte, erregte es sie ungemein, die Gefahr das sie auffliegt war wie eine Droge für sie. Das Erdpony beschäftigte sich die halbe Nacht mit sich selbst und schlief schließlich ein.

Anderswo in Canterlot lag ein Einhorn auf einem Dach und wartete, die junge Stute hatte sich verkleidet und war nicht zu identifizieren. Mit einem Bogen und einem Köcher an Pfeilen auf dem Rücken, sah sie zu einem der Wohnhäuser und wartete. „Wie lange braucht der Kerl den, er sollte schon vor Stunden zuhause sein?" Wunderte sie sich und rückte die Maske auf ihrem Gesicht zurecht. „Aber na ja, er betrügt seine Gattin, ist wohl noch bei seinem Geliebten." Dachte sie dann und sah einen blassen blauen Erdpony-Hengst zu dem Haus torkeln, etwas benommen griff er in seine Satteltasche und fischte einen Schlüssel daraus. „Na endlich." Meinte die verkleidete Einhorn-Stute und nahm mit ihrer Magie den Bogen und einen Pfeil hervor. „Scheiße, dämlicher Schlüssel!" Rief der angetrunkene Hengst und hob seinen fallengelassenen Schlüssel auf. „Das wird mein Meisterwerk, ich werde ihn an die Wand nageln." Meinte die Stute und zog den Bogen auf, der Pfeil war schon an der Sehne und als sie ausatmete, ließ sie los. Der Pfeil traf den Erdpony-Hengst in den Kopf und nagelte ihn wie geplant an der Wand fest, er war auf der Stelle tot. „Wie immer, ein sauberer Treffer." Meinte die Einhorn-Stute und verschwand ohne gesehen zu werden. In einer dunklen Gasse entledigte sie sich ihrer dunkelgrünen Verkleidung und steckte alles in eine Satteltasche, sie demontierte ihren Kompositbogen und steckte ihn mit den verbliebenen Pfeilen ebenfalls in ihre Satteltaschen. „Ich sollte dann mal nach hause, morgen Abend hab ich einen Gig." Meinte sie und setzte sich eine Sonnenbrille auf. Sie kam aus der Gasse und strich sich kurz durch die bläuliche Mähne. Sie hatte weißes Fell und ihr cutie mark zeigte eine Note, die Sonnengläser die sie trug waren Dunkellila. „Ich muss nur noch meine Belohnung einkassieren." Dachte sie und begab sich zu ihrem Versteck, sie hatte sich einen Container gemietet und darin alles aufgestellt was sie für ihren Nebenjob brauchte. Nachdem sie ihren Container aufgeschlossen hatte, setzte sie sich an einen Computer darin und tippte etwas darauf ein. „Die Prämie wird auf das übliche Konto überwiesen." Schrieb ihr Auftraggeber zurück. „Sagen sie mir wenn ein neuer Auftrag ansteht, ich suche immer nach Arbeit." Erwiderte sie ihm und fuhr den Computer herunter, sie klappte die Satellitenantenne ein und legte ihre Ausrüstung ab, dann verschloss sie ihren Container und ging nach hause. Die weiße Einhorn-Stute erreichte ihre Wohnung und sah das die Sonne aufging. „Verdammt, ich habe die ganze Nacht auf dem Dach gelegen und gewartet, ich muss wohl mein Treffen mit Octavia verschieben." Meinte sie und nahm sich ihr Telefon, sie wählte eine Nummer und hörte das Freizeichen. „Ja, was ist?" Fragte jemand müde vom anderen Ende aus. „Octavia, ich wollte nur mal anrufen wegen heute Mittag, ich werde es wohl nicht schaffen." Sagte die Einhorn-Stute darauf. „Vinyl Scratch, du wolltest das wir uns treffen, und jetzt sagst du ab, das geht doch nicht." Erwiderte Octavia ihr enttäuscht. „Ich weiß Tavi, aber ich hatte eine sehr lange Nacht und muss dringend etwas schlafen." Sagte Vinyl Scratch darauf. „Kannst du doch, leg dich jetzt hin und schlafe acht oder neun Stunden, dann können wir uns treffen wenn du mit deinem Auftritt fertig bist." Schlug Octavia ihr vor. „Ist keine schlechte Idee, nach einem Gig bin ich eh etwas aufgekratzt und muss mich entspannen." Dachte Vinyl Scratch laut nach. „Dann lass uns das so machen." Sagte Octavia ihr. „Okay, wir treffen uns dann in der Bar neben dem Club in dem ich auftrete." Stimmte Vinyl Scracht zu. „Welche war das noch gleich?" Fragte Octavia darauf. „Die Bar heißt Moonwalker." Sagte Vinyl Scracht ihr und gähnte. „Dann bis heute Abend." Sagte Octavia nur und legte auf. „Endlich schlafen." Dachte Vinyl Scratch und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen, als sie das Kissen traf verlor sie ihre Sonnenbrille und schlief fast sofort ein. „Oh Tavi, ich würde dich gerne bei mir haben, aber ich kann dich nicht in mein Leben lassen, es würde dich nur gefährden." Murmelte sie schlaftrunken und fing an zu schnarchen.

Am Abend fanden sich die zwei in der Bar ein und bestellten etwas zu trinken. „Ich hätte gerne einen lieblichen Rotwein." Bestellte Vinyl Scratch. „Scotch, bringen sie die ganze Flasche." Sagte Octavia dem Kellner und kurz darauf bekamen die beiden ihre Getränke. „Sag mal Tavi, warum säufst du eigentlich so viel?" Fragte Vinyl Scratch und schnupperte an ihrem Wein. „Scratchy, ich saufe doch nicht." Sagte Octavia beleidigt und schüttete den Inhalt ihres Glases ihre Kehle hinunter. „Du wirst in den nächsten 10 Minuten die Flasche leer haben und eine Flasche Gin bestellen, so wie immer, also säufst du." Sagte Vinyl Scratch und trank etwas Wein. „Es entspannt mich." Wandte Octavia ein. „Ist irgendwas passiert?" Fragte die weiße Einhorn-Stute besorgt. „Nichts ungewöhnliches, das CBI hat mal wieder mein Haus durchsucht, erfolglos." Erwiderte Octavia ihr nur. „Die denken immer noch das du dieser Psychopath Armory bist?" Fragte Vinyl Scratch erstaunt. „Ich sehe doch nun wirklich nicht aus wie ein Auftragskiller, oder?" Meinte Octavia nur. „Du bist viel zu nett und sanft um irgendjemanden umbringen zu können." Sagte Vinyl Scratch darauf und nahm sich wieder ihr Weinglas. „Die sollten mich mal unter die Lupe nehmen, auch wenn sie nichts finden würden." Dachte sie sich und trank. „Und was soll der Wein bei dir, eigentlich solltest du von den Partys doch gewohnt sein dich zu zulöten?" Fragte Octavia dann. „Ich trinke nicht wenn ich Platten auflege, ist prinzipiell so." Sagte Vinyl Scratch ihr. „Ich hasse es manchmal in der Oper und brauche etwas zu trinken." Sagte Octavia und leerte ihr Glas wieder einmal. „Dann solltest du mal mit mir zusammenarbeiten, ich könnte ein Cello wirklich gebrauchen." Sagte Vinyl Scratch ihr. „Du weißt das ich kein Interesse an deiner elektrischen Musik habe, ich mag Techno einfach nicht und bleibe lieber bei Klassik." Sagte Octavia. „Ich bin DJ, Techno ist nicht so mein Fall." Korrigierte Vinyl Scratch sie. „Ist da ein Unterschied?" Fragte Octavia einfach. „Gerade du solltest das wissen, du hast Musikwissenschaft studiert und kennst dich damit aus." Erwiderte Vinyl Scratch ihr. „Ich weiß, ich ärgere dich nur gern." Sagte Octavia darauf. „Und ich falle jedes mal darauf rein." Meinte Vinyl Scratch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hasse das." Sagte sie dann. „Nein, du liebst es." Sagte Octavia und leerte wieder mal ihr Glas. „Du hast recht, deswegen bin ich so gerne mit dir zusammen." Sagte Vinyl Scratch und sah wie Octavia den Whiskey austrank. „Ich würde dich gerne mehr in mein Leben lassen, aber das kann ich nicht riskieren." Dachte sie und legte die Sonnenbrille ab. „Weißt du, deine Augen sind wirklich schön." Sagte Octavia als ihre Begleiterin mit ihren roten Augen klimperte. „Bist du etwa schon besoffen, oder was?" Fragte Vinyl Scratch irritiert. „Das nicht, ich wollte das nur sagen." Erwiderte Octavia ihr. „Außerdem sind deine Augen wirklich schön." Fügte sie hinzu und Vinyl Scratch wurde etwas rot. „Sei still und trink deinen Whiskey." Sagte sie und wandte den Blick ab. „Das sagst du jetzt." Meinte Octavia und legte Vinyl Scratch einen Huf an die Wange, sie richtete den Blick des weißen Einhorns wieder zu sich und kam ihr dann näher. „Was... was machst du?" Fragte Vinyl Scratch und errötete noch weiter. „Sei einfach leise." Sagte Octavia und küsste sie plötzlich, Vinyl Scratch war einen Moment verwirrt, aber genoss es dann sichtlich. Hinterher sah Octavia sie einfach nur an und hatte ein schon fast verführerisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Was sollte das jetzt?" Fragte Vinyl Scratch verwirrt und nur Augenblicke später sah Octavia genauso verwirrt aus. „Ich hab keine Ahnung." Sagte das Erdpony nur und wurde unvorstellbar rot. „Ich sollte besser gehen." Sagte sie und galoppierte davon. „Das war sehr interessant." Dachte Vinyl Scratch und trank ihren Wein aus, dann beglich sie die Rechnung und ging nach hause, sie war so in Gedanken versunken das sie auf gar nichts sonst achtete und einfach ins Bett ging. Eine Weile lag sie wach da und richtete sich plötzlich auf. „Ich hab meine Sonnenbrille vergessen." Meinte sie erstaunt und hatte das Gesicht von Octavia vor ihrem geistigen Auge, das Lächeln das sie sah ließ sie schon fast schmelzen. „Sie ist wirklich anmutig, so wie man es sonst von einem Alicorn erwarten würde." Dachte sie sehnsüchtig und spürte die Gefühle in ihr aufsteigen, sie konnte nicht anders als etwas mehr zu entspannen als normal war.

Wo anders in Canterlot saß ein grauer Pegasus-Hengst vor einer Akte und sah sehr verärgert aus. „Ich weiß einfach das Octavia Armory ist, genauso wie Vinyl Scratch Archer ist." Murmelte er vor sich hin und trank die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit aus dem Glas vor sich. „Ich muss es nur noch beweisen." Sagte er dann und stellte sein Glas ab. „Nur wie, wie kann ich das beweisen?" Wunderte er sich und dachte nach. „Vielleicht ist das unmöglich, aber ich muss irgendwas machen um sie zu stoppen." Murmelte er vor sich hin. „Ich kann nicht zu lassen das die beiden weiter töten." Meinte er entschlossen. „Ich hab da so eine Idee, aber dem Chef wird das nicht gefallen." Sagte er dann und goss sich ein neues Getränk ein. „Ich muss ihn davon überzeugen." Meinte er und reichte zum Telefon, er wählte eine interne Nummer und wurde sofort verbunden. „Agent Evidence, was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragte der Direktor des CBI seinen besten Agenten. „Chef, ich brauche die Genehmigung für illegalen Aktivitäten, es ist notwendig um zwei der schlimmsten Mörder der Geschichte aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen." Sagte Evidence ihm. „Was genau haben sie vor?" Wollte der Direktor wissen. „Ich plane zwei Aufträge in das Netzwerk zu geben, um die entsprechenden Attentäter aus dem Weg zu räumen." Antwortete Evidence ihm. „Ich denke das es zu unsicher ist, ich befehle ihnen diesen Plan aufzugeben." Sagte der Direktor darauf. „Aber Chef, ich glaube das es wirklich nicht anders geht!" Wandte Evidence ein. „Wir sind eine öffentliche Behörde, wir können es uns nicht leisten auf diese Niveau herabzusinken, ich kann ihnen nicht die Autorisation erteilen." Sagte der Direktor ihm. „Aber Chef!" Rief Evidence erbost. „Kein Aber, Agent, sie können sich nicht auf dieses Niveau herablassen, besonders sie nicht, ende der Geschichte." Sagte der Direktor ernst und legte auf. „Dann halt anders." Dachte Evidence und wählte eine neue Nummer. „Ja, wer ist da?" Fragte jemand nervös vom anderen Ende aus. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Contact, ich bin es, Evidence." Sagte der Spezialagent ihm. „Was willst du, ich hab dir doch schon alles gesagt was ich weiß?" Fragte der nervöse Hengst darauf. „Ich möchte in das Netzwerk der Attentäter, kannst du mir helfen?" Wollte Evidence wissen. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, das ist schon was anderes als sonst, das könnte gefährlich werden." Sagte Contact darauf. „Du wirst gut bezahlt dafür, also spuck es aus!" Sagte Evidence drängend. „Andernfalls wird es dir leid tun." Drohte er dann. „Schon gut, schon gut, ich sag es ja schon!" Sagte Contact erschrocken. „Dann sprich." Forderte Evidence ihn auf. Contact gab ihm die nötigen Informationen und nur wenige Minuten später, hatte Evidence sich in das entsprechende Netzwerk eingeloggt. „Und wenn es mich mein gesamtes Kapital kostet, ich werde die beiden erwischen." Meinte er verbissen und gab zwei Aufträge an das Netzwerk. „Armory soll Vinyl Scratch töten, und Archer soll Otcavia töten, ich zahle gut." Hatte er in das Netzwerk gestellt. „Wie viel zahlen sie?" Fragte ein Unbekannter. „Ich zahle 200000 Bits für jedes Ziel." Erwiderte Evidence über den Chat. „Auftrag erhalten." Kam die Erwiderung und die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen. „Selbst wenn ich all mein Geld dafür ausgeben muss, ich werde die zwei erwischen." Sagte Evidence und fing an zu lachen, sein Lachen hatte etwas irres und wirkte schon fast wahnsinnig. „Ich werde sie dran kriegen!" Rief er amüsiert und lachte wie verrückt. „Aber vielleicht kriege ich die zwei auch anders, mal sehen." Dachte er sich und stoppte sein Lachen, kurz darauf machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Die nächsten Wochen hatte Octavia eine Menge Aufträge und musste sich auch darauf konzentrieren nicht erkannt zu werden, mit jedem Hit den sie landete, kam das CBI ihr näher, das musste sie unterbinden. Octavia saß in einem Café und trank ihren Kaffee, niemand wusste das sie etwas ganz anderes plante. „Wie die letzten Tage sollte mein Ziel hier jeden Moment vorbeikommen." Dachte sie und trank ihren Kaffee, unter dem Tisch hatte sie allerdings einen Fernzünder versteckt. „Außerdem ist das meine Möglichkeit das CBI von mir abzubringen." Dachte sie weiter und sah ihr Zielobjekt die Straße entlang gehen. Ein hellgrüner Pegasus-Hengst trabte die Straße entlang und als er auf ihrer Höhe war, drückte sie den Zünder. „Wenn ich verletzt werde, glaubt keiner das ich damit zu tun habe." Dachte sie und die Bombe im Gehweg detonierte. Der Pegasus-Hengst wurde mit anderen in der Explosion in tausend Stücken gerissen und Octavia wurde wie viele anderen davon geschleudert, am Ende lagen viele Verletzte um den Krater im Boden verteilt herum und krümmten sich vor Schmerzen, so auch Octavia. Kurz darauf waren die Rettungskräfte vor Ort und alle Verletzten wurden ins nächste Krankenhaus gebracht, so auch Octavia. Nur wenige Stunden später hatte das CBI alle Beweise gesammelt und befragte die Opfer, Agent Evidence befragte Octavia persönlich. „Warte hier." Sagte der Spezialagent seinem Kollegen und betrat das Zimmer in dem das Erdpony lag. „Das war ein interessanter Stunt, Miss Melody." Meinte der Agent und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Was wollen sie hier?" Fragte Octavia aggressiv, sie hatte Verbände um die Vorderbeine und einen weiteren um den Kopf. „Ich weiß das du die Bombe gezündet hast, ich weiß es einfach." Sagte Evidence und sah die Musikerin ernst an. „Dann nehme ich an das sie auch Beweise dafür haben, aber ich weiß das es nicht so ist." Erwiderte sie ihm leise und wirkte plötzlich nicht mehr so selbstsicher. „Wie können sie so etwas sagen, ich bin hier das Opfer!" Rief sie auf einmal und sofort kam der Arzt und der Kollege des Agenten herein. „Sie habe die Patientin aufgeregt, sie hat eine Gehirnerschütterung und braucht ihre Ruhe." Sagte der Arzt streng und versuchte die weinenden Octavia zu beruhigen. „Komm schon Evidence, lassen wir sie in Ruhe, sie hat heute schon genug durchgemacht." Sagte der andere Agent und zog Evidence hinter sich her. „Aber... sie... ich weiß das sie es war, ich weiß es einfach!" Stotterte der graue Pegasus. „Sieh sie dir doch an, sie ist aufgelöst." Sagte der andere Agent nur und deutete auf Octavia, Evidence sah das Erdpony kurz lächeln und wurde dann von seinem Kollegen aus dem Raum gezogen. „Ich hätte ein Diktiergerät mitnehmen sollen, so hätte ich meinen Beweis gehabt." Sagte er vor sich hin. „Ein Beweis das du seit Jahren eine Unschuldige belastest." Sagte der andere nur. „Idiot, siehst du nicht das sie uns das nur vorspielt, so blind kannst selbst du nicht sein!" Schrie Evidence verärgert. „Sie wurde von der Bombe selbst verletzt, warum sollte sie das machen wenn sie ein professioneller Auftragskiller wäre?" Fragte der andere darauf. „Um von sich abzulenken, nur deshalb." Antwortete Evidence. „Du bist verrückt." Sagte sein Kollege nur. „Bin ich das?" Wunderte Evidence sich.

Wenige Tage später wurde Octavia aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und nahm sich ein Taxi nach hause. „Ich sollte damit alle Zweifel an meiner Unschuld beseitigt haben, wer würde schon glauben das ein Opfer des Anschlages der Täter ist." Dachte sie sich und bezahlte den Fahrer der Taxikutsche. Sie ging den kurzen Weg zu ihrem Haus und sah das sie erwartet wurde, ein weißes Einhorn mit blauer Mähne und Sonnenbrille stand an der Tür. „Scratchy, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Octavia verwundert. „Ich habe in der Zeitung gelesen was passiert ist, geht es dir gut?" Fragte Vinyl Scratch besorgt zurück. „Ist nicht so schlimm, nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und ein paar Verbrennungen, das wird wieder." Sagte Octavia beruhigend. „Du siehst aus als wenn dir einer eine geklebt hätte, du solltest etwas gegen das blaue Auge tun." Sagte Vinyl Scratch und nahm die Sonnenbrille ab, sie setzte Octavia die Brille einfach auf die Nase. „Danke Scratchy." Sagte Octavia nur und scharrte kurz verlegen mit dem Huf am Boden herum. „Wegen dem Kuss letztens..." Sagte sie dann und wurde unterbrochen als Vinyl Scratch ihr einfach einen Huf an die Lippen legte. „Schon gut, du hattest zu viel getrunken." Sagte das weiße Einhorn. „Nein, hatte ich nicht." Widersprach Octavia ihr. „Aber ich kann dich leider nicht in mein Leben lassen." Sagte sie dann. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Vinyl Scracht verwirrt. „Wir sind zu unterschiedlich, du trittst in Clubs auf und ich in den Konzertsälen der Welt, es würde nicht funktionieren." Antwortete Octavia ihr. „Außerdem bin ich ein bezahlter Killer." Dachte sie sich. „Ist das nicht egal, lass es uns einfach ausprobieren." Sagte Vinyl Scratch darauf. „Ich weiß nicht." Meinte Octavia unsicher. „Dann komm einfach mit, ich habe einen Gig, lass es dir einfach gut gehen, vielleicht hast du dann die Gelegenheit etwas nachzudenken." Sagte Vinyl Scratch und zog Octavia hinter sich her. „Ich sollte vorher noch schnell duschen gehen, sag mir wo du auftrittst und ich komme da hin." Sagte Octavia ihr. „Ich lege heute im Studio 55 auf, hier hast du einen VIP-Pass." Sagte Vinyl Scratch und legte dem grauen Erdpony den Pass um den Hals. Vinyl Scratch ging wieder los und Octavia begab sich in ihr Haus, allerdings ging sie nicht wie sie sagte duschen, sondern in den versteckten Raum im Keller. „Ich sollte wenigstens mal nachsehen ob ich einen Auftrag habe." Dachte sie sich und setzte sich vor den Computer, eine weile klickte sie sich durch die eingegangenen Nachrichten und hielt dann schockiert inne. „Das kann nicht sein!" Hauchte sie entsetzt. „Vinyl Scratch, 200000 Bits Belohnung." Stand auf dem Monitor, darunter ein Bild des weißen Einhorns. „Das ist der Grund aus dem wir nicht zusammen sein können, ich habe noch nie einen Auftrag abgelehnt." Meinte Octavia und vergoss stille Tränen, dann nahm sie sich eine Satteltasche und ging zu dem Club in dem Vinyl Scratch auflege sollte. Am Hintereingang fand sie das weiße Einhorn noch beim Sortieren ihrer Platten. „Hey, Tavi, du bist etwas früh." Begrüßte Vinyl Scratch sie. „Du scheinst noch nicht ganz fertig zu sein." Sagte Octavia nur. „Die hatten ganz vergessen mir Helfer zur Verfügung zu stellen, ich muss mein ganzes Zeug allein da rein bekommen." Erwiderte Vinyl Scratch ihr. „Kann ich dir helfen?" Wollte Octavia wissen. „Klar, wenn du kurz auf meine Plattenkoffer aufpassen könntest, so kann ich schon mal etwas reinbringen." Sagte Vinyl Scratch darauf und deutete auf die Aluminiumkoffer. „Natürlich, lass dir ruhig Zeit." Sagte Octavia ihr. „Danke Tavi, bist echt eine Freundin." Sagte Vinyl Scratch und trug etwas ihrer Ausrüstung in den Club. „Bitte verzeih mir." Sagte Octavia leise und manipulierte an den Plattenkoffern herum, kurz darauf half sie Vinyl Scratch noch etwas und setzte sich dann unter die Zuschauer. Der ganze Club war schon mit begeisterten Ponys angefüllt und alle warteten darauf das die Musik anfing, Vinyl Scratch stand an ihren Turntables bereit und wandte sich ihren Platten zu, als sie den ersten Koffer öffnen wollte, bemerkte sie etwas. „Was ist das, jemand hat eine Bombe in meinen Koffer getan." Dachte sie nur. „Interessant, jemand hat wohl den Auftrag mich um die Ecke zu bringen." Dachte sie weiter und sah sich um. „Wer auch immer es ist, ist wahrscheinlich noch hier unter den Party-Ponys, er muss ja den Erfolg sehen." Dachte sie dann und sah wie Octavia unmotiviert in ihrem Drink herum rührte. „Sie kann es nicht sein, aber wer hat die Bombe in den Koffer getan?" Wunderte sie sich dann. „Egal, ich muss die Party wohl sprengen." Dachte Vinyl Scratch resignierend und ging ein paar Schritte davon, dann ließ sie mit ihrer Magie die Bombe detonieren. Sofort brach Panik aus und alle versuchten aus dem Gebäude zu kommen, nur Octavia kam Vinyl Scratch zu Hilfe. „Scratchy, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte sie und half dem weißen Einhorn auf. „Geht schon, hatte wohl gerade noch Glück." Sagte Vinyl darauf und wurde von Octavia herausgebracht. Vor dem Club, der jetzt lichterloh in Flammen stand, trafen kurz darauf die Rettungskräfte ein und ein altbekanntes Gesicht schritt auf Octavia und Vinyl Scratch zu. „Interessant, zwei Bomben in einer Woche, und an beiden Orten finde ich sie, Miss Melody." Meinte Evidence neugierig. „Ich kann auch gehen." Sagte Vinyl Scratch nur. „Natürlich nicht, ich weiß ja das sie das Ziel waren." Sagte Evidence darauf. „Ach, und woher?" Wollte Octavia wissen. „Zeugenaussagen die berichteten das die Explosion am DJ-Pult entstanden ist." Erwiderte Evidence ihr. „Können sie sich vorstellen warum es jemand auf ihr Leben abgesehen haben könnte?" Fragte der Ermittler dann und hatte schon den obligatorischen Block zu Hufe genommen. „Ich bin prominent, ich bin mir sicher das es irgendeinen gibt der denkt das ich ihm unrecht getan habe." Antwortete Vinyl Scratch unsicher, diese Unsicherheit war nur gespielt. „Aber so sehr das Armory auf sie angesetzt wurde, das muss schon eine Menge Unrecht gewesen sein." Meinte Evidence und sah hintergründig zu Octavia. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte das sie und Vinyl Scratch so gute Freunde sind, dann hätte ich das schon vor Jahren gemacht." Dachte er mit einer schon hinterhältigen Schadenfreude. „Wer ist Armory?" Fragte Octavia und tat unwissend. „Als ob du das nicht weißt." Dachte Evidence sich. „Das ist ein bezahlter Killer der schon seit Jahren Canterlot terrorisiert." Sagte er allerdings. „Dieser Wahnsinnige der letztens auf offener Straße um sich geschossen hat?" Fragte Vinyl Scratch mit echtem Entsetzen, Octavia zuckte unmerklich zusammen. „Ich weiß, nicht so sauber und effizient wie Archer, aber der Job wird erledigt." Sagte Evidence darauf, Vinyl Scratch wuchs innerlich an, während Octavia schon beinah kochte, sie ließen es sich beide nicht anmerken. „Na ja, ich muss dann jetzt gehen, man sieht sich." Meinte Evidence und ließ die beiden alleine. „Bekomme ich keinen Polizeischutz?" Fragte Vinyl Scratch darauf. „Würde nichts bringen, außer mehr Opfer." Entgegnete Evidence ihr. „Da fühle ich mich gleich besser!" Rief Vinyl Scratch ihm hinterher. „Lass mich dich ins Krankenhaus und dann nach hause bringen." Schlug Octavia vor und die beiden gingen los.

Vinyl Scratch ließ sich behandeln und von Octavia zu ihrer Wohnung bringen, sie wartete bis Octavia wieder weg war und verließ ihre Wohnung wieder. Ohne gesehen zu werden ging sie zu dem Container den sie sich mietete und betrat ihn, sofort schaltete sie den Computer ein und fing an zu suchen. „Schon schlecht das alle Attentäter anonym bleiben, aber ich muss herausfinden wer mich erledigen soll." Dachte sie und fand etwas ganz anderes. „Oh nein, alles, nur nicht sie!" Dachte sie erschrocken. „Octavia Melody, 200000 Bits Belohnung." Befand sich ein neuer Auftrag in ihrer Mailbox, dieser Auftrag ließ sie ihre Suche einfach vergessen. „Ich will Tavi nicht umbringen, aber ich habe noch nie einen Auftrag abgelehnt." Dachte Vinyl Scratch traurig und bestätigte den Auftrag. „Aber ich werde es schnell zu ende bringen, sie soll nicht leiden." Meinte Vinyl Scratch und schraubte die Spitze von einem ihrer Pfeile. „Eine geflügelte Blattspitze kann sie nur schwer verletzen, aber ich will sie nicht leiden lassen." Dachte sie und schraubte etwas anderes an den Pfeil. „Wenn ich sie damit treffe, dann explodiert die Spitze und tötet sie augenblicklich." Sagte Vinyl Scratch sich und legte den Pfeil weg, sofort bereitete sie weitere solcher Geschosse vor.

Die nächsten Wochen entgingen Vinyl Scratch und Octavia neuerlichen Anschlägen nur um Haaresbreite, die zwei wussten ja nicht das die jeweils andere ihr nach dem Leben trachtete. Vinyl Scratch verfolgte Octavia schon seit ein paar Stunden mal wieder und suchte eine Chance sie zu erledigen. „Wer hätte das gedacht, Tavi ist eine echte Herausforderung, ich versuche seit Wochen sie zu erwischen." Dachte Vinyl Scratch sich und flitzte wie ein Schatten über die Häuserdächer von Canterlot. „Ich weiß das ich eigentlich traurig sein sollte gerade Tavi um die Ecke bringen zu müssen, aber sie lässt es zu einem richtigen Spaß werden." Dachte sie weiter und sprang lächeln über eine Kluft. „Trotzdem wird sie mir fehlen." Dachte sie dann und blieb stehen, Octavia hatte an einem Blumenstand gehalten und suchte sich ein paar der Schnittblumen aus. „Meine Chance." Murmelte Vinyl Scratch und nahm sich ihren Bogen, sie legte den Pfeil auf die Sehne und schoss ihn auf Octavia ab. Blitzschnell wandte sich die Erdpony-Stute um und fing den Pfeil aus der Luft, Vinyl Scratch hatte das nicht erwartet. „Meine Fresse, sie ist schnell!" Meinte das weiße Einhorn verblüfft. Octavia sah den Bogenschützen auf dem Dach und galoppierte davon, Vinyl Scratch versuchte noch sie zu verfolgen, aber verlor sie schnell aus dem Augen. „Verdammt, sie ist weg." Meinte das weiße Einhorn verärgert, aus der Ferne ertönten Sirenen. „Und ich sollte auch mal langsam verschwinden, nicht das die mich erwischen." Dachte sie sich und flüchtete. Vinyl Scratch brachte mehrere Häuserblock hinter sich und atmete dann erleichtert durch. „Ich bin den Bullen wohl entkommen." Meinte sie und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Aber mir nicht." Sagte plötzlich jemand und das vermummte Einhorn drehte sich erschrocken um. Vinyl Scratch erblickte ein Erdpony in einem voll geschlossenen Kampfanzug, die Stute hatte ein großes Gewehr im Anschlag und auf Vinyl Scratch gerichtet. „Du bist Armory, oder?" Fragte Vinyl Scratch einfach nur. „Und du Archer." Erwiderte die andere Stute ihr. „Dann ist das ja klar." Sagte Vinyl Scratch nur. „Sag gute Nacht." Meinte die Stute im Kampfanzug und drückte den Abzug, Vinyl Scratch wich den Schüssen aus und ging zum Gegenangriff über, die andere wechselte gerade das Magazin ihrer Waffe. „Nicht mit mir!" Schrie die andere und zog einen zweiten Abzug, Vinyl Scratch sah die Granate auf sich zukommen und ließ sich einfach fallen, der Sprengkörper ging nur knapp über sie hinweg. Vinyl Scratch schlitterte auf die andere zu und zog ihrem Bogen, sie kam unter dem Erdpony zum stehen und zog an der Sehne. Doch bevor sie den Pfeil abschießen konnte, schlug die andere mit dem Schaft ihres Gewehrs zu und schickte Vinyl Scratch ins Land der Träume. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer mir hier ans Leder will." Meinte Octavia und steckte das neue Magazin in ihr Gewehr. Sie nahm das bewusstlose Einhorn auf und kletterte mit ihr in den Abwasserkanal hinunter.

Vinyl Scratch erwachte in fast vollkommener Dunkelheit und sah sich nervös um, sie war gefesselt und hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. „Du bist also wieder wach." Sagte die andere und trat in ihrem Sichtbereich, das Erdpony hatte noch immer den Kampfanzug an. „Wir sind Auftragskiller, wir bekämpfen uns nicht gegenseitig, sag mir also was das soll." Forderte Vinyl Scratch aufgebracht. „Außer wir sind hinter dem selben Ziel her." Meinte sie dann. „Deswegen hast du mich fertig gemacht, du willst Octavia selbst erledigen." Spekulierte sich darauf. „Eigentlich will ich nur wissen wer du bist, dann erledige ich dich aus lauter Spaß." Erwiderte die andere ihr und trat näher. „Als ob mir das nicht schon mal passiert wäre, aber ich bin vorbereitet." Dachte Vinyl Scratch sich und fischte unbemerkt ein kleines Messer aus ihrer Verkleidung, sie schnitt damit an den Fesseln herum um sich zu befreien. „Nehmen wir dir doch zu erst die Maske ab." Sagte die andere und zog Vinyl Scratch die flexible Maske vom Gesicht, erstaunt wich sie zurück. „Vinyl Scratch?!" Fragte sie fassungslos. „Ich mag die Herausforderung." Sagte Vinyl Scratch nur und befreite sich, sofort sprang sie die andere an. Mit ihrem Messer stach sie nach der anderen und traf sie auch tatsächlich, die andere war nicht ausgewichen. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum machst du das?" Fragte die andere unbeeindruckt und zog sich das Messer aus der Schulter. „Um Geld zu verdienen, außerdem macht es eine Menge Spaß wenn die Ziele davon laufen." Antwortete Vinyl Scratch ihr und griff wieder an. Diesmal wehrte sich die andere Stute und es entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf, beide benutzten alle ihre Fähigkeiten und hielten nichts zurück. Nach nur wenigen Minuten war fast alles in dem Raum zerstört und die zwei Ponys waren mit Verletzungen überzogen, sogar der Kampfanzug des Erdpony hing ihr in Fetzen vom Körper. „Ich denke wir sollten aufhören, wir sind gleichstark." Schlug Vinyl Scratch vor und atmete schwer. „Unwahrscheinlich." Sagte die andere und stürzte sich wieder auf Vinyl Scratch. Geschwächt ging das weiße Einhorn zu Boden und spürte sofort die Hufe der anderen ihren Hals umschließen. „So kann ich meinen Auftrag erfüllen." Sagte sie nur und würgte Vinyl Scratch. „Auch wenn ich eigentlich nicht will." Fügte sie traurig hinzu und weinte etwas. „Was ist los mit der?" Dachte Vinyl Scratch und spürte das Leben aus sich weichen. „Egal, ich muss etwas tun." Dachte sie weiter und versuchte sich zu befreien. Sie legte ihre Vorderhufe um den Hals der anderen und erwiderte ihr den Gefallen, zusätzlich brachte sie ihren kräftigen Hinterbeine unter der anderen in Position und stieß sie dann von sich. Die andere wurde gegen ein Regal geschleudert und blieb kurz benommen dort liegen, Vinyl Scratch hatte ihre Maske noch in den Hufen und atmete tief durch. „Das war knapp." Meinte sie mit rauer Stimme. „Ich will dir eigentlich nichts tun, aber ich habe den Auftrag dazu bekommen." Sagte die andere und Vinyl Scratch erkannte Octavia endlich. „TAVI, bist du das wirklich?" Fragte sie fassungslos. „Ist einfach so." Antwortete Octavia und richtete eine Waffe auf Vinyl Scratch. „Warte!" Schrie das weiße Einhorn, doch Octavia beachtete das nicht. „Nein." Sagte Octavia nur und schoss, Vinyl Scratch versuchte auszuweichen, wurde aber trotzdem in die Schulter getroffen. „Mist, daneben." Sagte Octavia nur und kam auf Vinyl Scratch zu, sie hielt ihr die Mündung an den Kopf. „Tavi, hör mir einen Moment zu." Bat Vinyl Scratch schwach. „Sind deine letzten Worte." Sagte Octavia. „Du bist auf mich angesetzt worden, und ich auf dich, findest du das nicht auch etwas komisch?" Fragte Vinyl Scratch darauf und Octavia dachte angestrengt nach. „Jetzt wo du es sagst." Meinte sie und legte die Waffe beiseite. „Ich denke jemand hat absichtlich uns beide aufeinander angesetzt, wir sollten uns gegenseitig um die Ecke bringen." Sagte Vinyl Scratch und erhob sich mühsam. „Wer könnte das nur gemacht haben?" Rätselte Octavia und erstarrte auf einmal. „Evidence." Sagten sie und Vinyl Scratch wie aus einem Mund. „Langsam geht mir der Kerl echt auf die Nerven." Meinte Octavia verärgert. „Wir müssen etwas gegen ihn tun, aber vorher möchte ich etwas anderes tun." Sagte Vinyl Scratch und humpelte auf das Erdpony zu. Bei Octavia angekommen, lächelte sie kurz und küsste sie dann innig. „Was sollte das denn jetzt?" Fragte Octavia verwirrt. „Ich wollte dich seit Jahren in mein Leben lassen, aber durch meinen Nebenjob hatte ich Angst und wollte dich nicht in Gefahr bringen." Erklärte Vinyl Scratch ihr. „Ich weiß was du meinst." Sagte Octavia nur und drückte ihr Gegenüber auf den Boden, sie lag auf Vinyl Scratch und ihre Hufe wanderte an ihr herab. „Tavi, ich bin ja nicht abgeneigt, aber ich denke dass wir das doch besser verschieben sollte." Sagte Vinyl Scratch gepresst. „Wieso das denn?" Fragte Octavia erstaunt und sah das Vinyl Scratch die Augen zusammenkniff. „Könnte was damit zu tun haben, das du auf meiner Schulter liegst, die in die du mir eine Kugel gejagt hast." Antwortete Vinyl Scratch ihr und sofort sprang Octavia auf. „Tut mir leid, das hatte ich kurz vergessen." Entschuldigte Octavia sich. „Offensichtlich." Sagte Vinyl Scratch nur und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. „Ich denke nicht das wir einen Abstecher ins Krankenhaus machen können?" Fragte das weiße Einhorn. „Wir sollten uns so darum kümmern, lass mich nur machen." Sagte Octavia und zog Vinyl Scratch ihre Verkleidung aus. „Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft das wir so etwas im Schlafzimmer machen könnten." Meinte Vinyl Scratch scherzhaft. „Das würde mir nur die Laken ruinieren." Erwiderte Octavia ihr und lächelte amüsiert, dann untersuchte sie die Wunde von Vinyl Scratch. „Ich fürchte die Kugel ist zu tief drin, wir müssen wohl doch ins Krankenhaus gehen." Sagte sie dann. „Deine Stichwunde sieht aber auch nicht besonders gut aus." Sagte Vinyl Scratch. „Nicht schlimm, hatte schon schlimmeres." Erwiderte Octavia ihr. „Ich für meinen Teil bin noch nicht angeschossen worden." Sagte Vinyl Scratch darauf. „Dann komm, lass uns ins Krankenhaus gehen." Sagte Octavia und entledigte Vinyl Scratch ihrer restlichen Verkleidung, dann riss sie sich die Fetzen ihres Kampfanzuges vom Körper und nahm Vinyl Scratch auf den Rücken. „Was sagen wir den Ärzten?" Wollte Vinyl Scratch wissen als Octavia sie zügig die Straße entlang trug. „Mein Haus liegt etwas abseits der Stadt, wir sagen denen das wir im Wald spazieren waren und angegriffen wurden." Erklärte Octavia ihren Plan. „Aber die werden Schmauchspuren an dir finden." Wandte Vinyl Scratch ein. „Werden die nicht, die Munition die ich verwende hinterlässt keine Spuren." Erwiderte Octavia ihr und sackte kurz zusammen, ihr Verletzung machte ihr auch zu schaffen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Vinyl Scratch besorgt. „Geht schon, ist ja keine schlimme Verletzung." Antwortete Octavia ihr und nahm sie wieder auf. Im Krankenhaus erzählten die beiden ihre Geschichte und sofort wurde Vinyl Scratch in den OP gebracht, die Ärzte musste das Projektil aus ihrer Schulter entfernen. Octavia wurde von einem anderen Arzt behandelt und ließ sich anstandslos die Wunde vernähen, sie zuckte nicht und gab ansonsten auch keinen Laut von sich. „Ich muss schon sagen, sie sind einer mein umgänglicheren Patienten heute, sie haben keinen Laut von sich gegeben Miss Melody." Meinte der Arzt anerkennend. „Ich hatte schon öfter solche Verletzungen, wenn zum Beispiel eine Saite meines Cello reißt, da ist richtig Spannung drauf." Sagte Octavia darauf. „Verstehe." Sagte der Arzt nur und säuberte die frisch vernähte Wunde. „Kommen sie in 10 Tagen um die Fäden ziehen zu lassen." Wies er das Erdpony an. „Brauche ich nicht, das kann ich selbst." Sagte Octavia und ging zum OP-Bereich, sie wollte unbedingt wissen wie es Vinyl Scratch ging. „Ich werde wohl warten müssen, aber die Verletzung war nicht so schlimm, sie wird es schon überleben." Dachte sie sich und wartete.

Ein paar Tage später hatte Vinyl Scratch sich von ihrer Operation erholt und wurde von Octavia aus dem Krankenhaus begleitet. „Ich denke immer noch das sie besser hier bleiben sollten, sie wurden immerhin angeschossen." Sagte ein Arzt und folgte den beiden bis zum Ausgang. „Das haben sie schon mal gesagt, aber ich hasse Krankenhäuser, also habe ich mich gegen ärztlichen Rat entlassen." Erwiderte Vinyl Scratch ihm. „Wenn irgendwas ist, sie wissen wo sie mich finden." Sagte der Arzt abschließend und ging ins Krankenhaus zurück. „Also Scratchy, wo sollen wir hin, zu dir, oder zu mir?" Fragte Octavia und lächelte verspielt. „Bevor wir irgendwas machen, lass uns in mein Versteck gehen und Evidence platt machen." Schlug Vinyl Scratch vor. „Okay, wo müssen wir da hin?" Wollte Octavia wissen. „Eine Containerhalde in der Lakeview Street." Sagte Vinyl Scratch ihr und die beiden begaben sich dort hin. Vinyl Scratch schloss ihren Container auf und führte Octavia dort hinein. „Interessant, du hast dir unter falschem Namen einen Container angemietet und deinen Kontaktpunkt hier eingerichtet." Meinte Octtavia neugierig. „Ich wollte einfach mein Versteck so weit wie möglich von mir entfernt haben." Sagte Vinyl Scratch und schaltete den Computer ein, sie klappte die Satellitenantenne aus und deutete Octavia dann näher zu treten. „Wie sollen wir nur Beweise gegen Evidence finden, alle Aufträge sind doch anonym?" Fragte Octavia. „Ich habe da schon eine Idee, lass mich nur jemanden anrufen." Sagte Vinyl Scratch und rief ein VoIP-Programm auf. „Ich habe einen Kontakt." Sagte sie nur und am anderen Ende nahm jemand ab. „Was willst du, ich hab gerade andere Probleme?" Fragte ihr Gesprächspartner ungehalten. „Halt die Klappe Contact, du schuldest mir noch was, vergiss nicht das ich dich verschont habe." Sagte Vinyl Scratch. „Ich war auch schon auf dich angesetzt, aber ich habe beschlossen dich nicht zu finden." Mischte Octavia sich ein. „Archer, du arbeitest mit Armory zusammen?!" Fragte Contact schockiert. „Tun wir, wir wollen wissen wer die Aufträge für die Morde an Octavia Melody und Vinyl Scratch aufgegeben hat, also sprich." Forderte Vinyl Scratch ihren Gesprächspartner auf. „Wir können dich auch immer noch abservieren." Drohte Octavia ihm. „Okay, okay, okay, ich sag es euch ja schon!" Rief Contact verängstigt. „Dafür muss ich mich nicht mal ins Netzwerk einloggen." Fuhr er fort. „Dann raus mit der Sprache!" Forderte Octavia ungeduldig. „Ich schicke euch die Daten, ich habe alles aufgezeichnet, als Versicherung." Sagte Contact und Vinyl Scratch erhielt ein Datenpaket. „Danke Contact, wenn ich noch etwas brauche, dann melde ich mich wieder." Sagte Vinyl Scratch darauf. „Nein, nicht weiter, ich habe meine Schuld bei dir abgeleistet, du kannst mich nicht weiter erpressen." Wandte Contact ein. „Wetten?" Fragte Vinyl Scratch kaltblütig. „Ich gebe auf, anscheinend habe ich keine andere Wahl." Meinte Contact resignierend und unterbrach die Verbindung. „Wenigstens hat er uns nicht gesehen." Sagte Octavia. „Wenigstens das." Stimmte Vinyl Scratch ihr zu und sah in die Datei hinein. „Wir haben hier genug um Evidence für Jahrhunderte ins Gefängnis zu bringen, bleibt nur die Frage was wir damit machen." Sagte sie dann. „Ich habe da schon so eine Idee, lass mich einfach machen." Sagte Octavia und machte sich an dem Computer zu schaffen. Etwa eine Stunde war sie beschäftigt und schickte alles dann über E-Mail weg. „Was genau hast du gemacht?" Wollte Vinyl Scratch wissen. „Ich habe ihm gegeben was er am sehnlichsten haben möchte, er kann jetzt beweisen was wir machen, aber die Sache hat einen Harke." Sagte Octavia nur und lächelte verschlagen. „Ich ahne schon was du meinst." Sagte Vinyl Scratch und kurz darauf brachen die beide in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Aber genug davon, lass uns etwas Spaß haben." Sagte Octavia und küsste die weiße Einhorn-Stute neben sich. „Zu mir, oder zu dir?" Fragte Vinyl Scratch nur. „Ich stelle mir vor das mein Bett größer ist, also zu mir." Sagte Octavia und die zwei gingen los.

Ein paar Tage später kam Agent Evidence in sein Büro und sah sofort die E-Mail auf seinem Computer. „Was ist das denn?" Wunderte er sich und sah sich die E-Mail an. „Vinyl Scratch und Octavia, die beiden müssen den Verstand verloren haben, sie schicken mir Beweise das sie Auftragskiller sind, ich kann sie dran kriegen, ich kann sie endlich dran kriegen!" Dachte er siegreich und fing an wie verrückt zu lachen, dann erst sah er den Rest der Nachricht. „Das kann nicht sein, wie haben die Schlampen das alles herausgefunden?" Dachte er schockiert. Neben den Beweisen die er seit Jahren gesucht hatte, befanden sich auch noch Beweise die ihn schwer belasteten in der Datei. „Wenn ich die Beweise benutze um die beiden endlich einzubuchten, dann kann ich mich denen auch gleich anschließen." Dachte er und sah sich die Daten an. „Die haben echt alles gefunden, die Gelder der Behörde die ich veruntreue, meine diversen Geliebten, uneheliche Fohlen, den Mord an meinem alten Vorgesetzten, alles." Meinte er und schlug plötzlich auf den Computer ein. „SCHEIßE, VERDAMMT!" Schrie er und schlug immer wieder auf den Computer ein. „Evidence, was ist denn bei die kaputt?" Fragte ein Kollege und kam aufgeregt in das Büro galoppiert. „Sieh zu das du Land gewinnst!" Schrie Evidence ihn an und sofort stürmte der Kollege davon. „Ich muss diese Daten löschen, auch wenn das die einzigen Beweise sind die ich wohl je bekommen werde." Dachte Evidence und löschte die E-Mail. „Ich werde die zwei nie dran kriegen, sie haben gewonnen." Meinte er dann und verriegelte sein Büro. „Und mit den ganzen Sachen die sie über mich in Erfahrung gebracht haben, können sie nicht nur mich, sondern auch meine Familie zerstören." Dachte sich der graue Pegasus und goss sich ein Glas Whiskey ein. Den ganzen Tag saß er in seinem Büro und trank, sein Lebenswerk war zunichte gemacht und er fand nur einen Ausweg. „Ich muss verhindern das die beiden ihre Beweise an die Öffentlichkeit bringen." Dachte er resignierend und knüpfte einen Strick. „Mir bleibt nur noch eine Möglichkeit um meine Familie vor den beiden zu schützen." Murmelte er in seinem betrunkenen Zustand und hängte das Seil an die Decke, die Schlaufe hing etwas vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Außerdem kann ich es nicht ertragen das die zwei mich so vorgeführt haben." Dachte er und kletterte auf den Schreibtisch, er legte sich die Schlaufe um den Hals und hüpfte von dem Tisch herunter, sofort straffte sich der Strick.

Vinyl Scratch trug ein paar Kisten in das Haus von Octavia und stellte sie an der Tür ab, erschöpft wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Waren das jetzt endlich alle deine Sachen?" Fragte Octavia von der Couch aus. „Ich habe fast einen Monat gebraucht, aber jetzt sind alle meine Platten hier." Antwortete Vinyl Scratch ihr. „Nur deine Platten, du hast fast vier Wochen gebraucht um NUR deine Platten herzubringen?" Fragte Octavia fassungslos. „Ich kann auch wieder ausziehen." Meinte Vinyl Scratch beleidigt. „Du hättest sagen sollen das du so viele Platten hast, dann hätte ich eine Halle anmieten können." Sagte Octavia scherzhaft. „Ha ha, sehr witzig, hör auf so dumm zu quatschen und hilf mir mein restliches Zeug ins Haus zu schaffen." Erwiderte Vinyl Scratch ihr. „Ist ja gut." Sagte Octavia resignierend und half ihr, nur wenig später waren alle Sachen von Vinyl Scratch im Haus. „Damit wäre mein Umzug geschafft." Sagte Vinyl Scratch und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. „Willkommen zu hause." Sagte Octavia ihr und setzte sich neben sie. „Wie schön das wir endlich zusammen sein können." Meinte Vinyl Scrtach und küsste sie. „Seit fast fünf Jahren träume ich davon, und jetzt ist mein Traum endlich wahr geworden." Sagte Octavia darauf. „Ich auch Tavi, ich auch." Sagte Vinyl Scratch ihr. Die beiden vergnügten sich etwas auf der Couch und wurden auf einmal von einer leisen Melodie unterbrochen. „Was ist das jetzt?" Fragte Vinyl Scratch und erhob sich, sie versuchte den Ursprung des Geräusches auszumachen. „Das ist mein Computer, Zero hat wohl einen Auftrag für mich." Erklärte Octavia ihr und erhob sich ebenfalls, Vinyl Scratch folgte ihr zu ihrem Versteck im Keller. Octavia setzte ihre Maske auf und setzte sich vor den Computer, Vinyl Scratch blieb außerhalb des Erfassungsbereich der Kamera stehen. „Hallo Armory." Ertönte eine verzerrte Stimme aus den Lautsprechern. „Hallo Zero." Erwiderte Octavia ihrem Auftraggeber. „Wow, du hast direkten Kontakt mit Zero, ich hatte immer nur schriftlichen Kontakt." Meinte Vinyl Scratch erstaunt. „Archer, interessant das du da bist." Meinte Zero nur. „Wir arbeiten jetzt zusammen." Erklärte Octavia. „Ihr arbeitet nicht nur zusammen, ihr wohnt auch zusammen." Erwiderte der Besitzer der violetten Augen auf dem Monitor und ein Zeitungsartikel erschien. „Octavia und Vinyl Scratch jetzt ein Paar." Lautete die Schlagzeile der Zeitung. „Du weißt also wer wir sind." Meinte Octavia und nahm ihre Maske ab, Vinyl Scratch setzte sich jetzt auch neben sie. „Ich kenne die Identität aller meiner Attentäter." Sagte Zero nur. „Na gut, was wolltest du jetzt?" Fragte Octavia. „Ich wollte euch nur danken, ihr habt dafür gesorgt das Evidence unserer Organisation nicht mehr im Wege steht, dafür verringere ich meinen Anteil für euch auf nur noch 10%." Erklärte ihr Auftraggeber darauf. „Wir müssen nicht mehr ein Viertel unserer Prämie an dich abdrücken?" Fragte Vinyl Scratch ungläubig. „Korrekt." Antwortete der Zero genannte Gesprächsteilnehmer. „Vielen Dank." Bedankte Octavia sich einfach nur. „Eigentlich sollte man sich nicht über den Tod von jemandem freuen, aber das Evidence Selbstmord begangen hat ist nur zu unserem Vorteil." Sagte Zero darauf, trotz der verzerrten Stimme, hörte man das der Besitzer der Stimme einen gewissen Grad Freude empfand. „Gibt es dann irgendwelche Aufträge für uns?" Wollte Vinyl Scratch wissen. „Ich denke das ihr beide erstmal etwas Zeit zusammen verbringen wollte, ihr habt für die nächsten drei Wochen Urlaub." Erwiderte Zero ihr. „Danke, kommt uns sehr gelegen." Meinte Octavia und küsste Vinyl Scratch innig. „Habt Spaß." Wünschte Zero den beiden und unterbrach die Verbindung. „Dann lass uns auch etwas Spaß haben." Schlug Octavia vor und legte sich mit Vinyl Scratch einfach in dem Versteck auf den Boden. „Nur eine Sache interessiert mich noch." Meinte das weiße Einhorn als Octavia ihre Hufe schon an ihr herunter wandern ließ. „Und das wäre?" Fragte Octavia nur. „Warum hast du angefangen als Auftragskiller zu arbeiten?" Fragte Vinyl Scratch darauf. „Anfangs nur wegen des Geldes, aber nach ein paar Jobs, habe ich eine gewissen Erregung gespürt, also habe ich weiter gemacht um mich weiter so zu fühlen." Erklärte Octavia ihr. „Dann ist ja gut." Sagte Vinyl Scratch nur noch.

In Ponyville klappte Twilight gerade einen Laptop zusammen und versteckte das Gerät hinter einem Bücherregal. „Ich habe wieder fast den ganzen Tag am Computer gesessen, ich sollte das nicht mehr machen." Meinte sie und streckte sich aus, die Gelenken ihrer neuen Flügel knackten etwas. „Aber ich trainiere morgen etwas, so komme ich auch mit den Flügeln zurecht." Dachte sie und setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch, sie ließ eine Flasche und ein Glas zu sich schweben und schenkte sich etwas ein. „Ich wusste das Octavia und Vinyl Scratch was anfangen, mit ein wenig Hilfe von Außen jedenfalls." Dachte sie und nippte an ihrem Getränk. „Aber das sie Evidence aus dem Weg geräumt haben ist wirklich gut, er hätte mich schon ein paar mal fast aufgespürt." Dachte sie weiter und lächelte. „Aber das Problem ist ja gelöst." Meinte sie dann und sah kurz ihr Spiegelbild in dem Fenster vor sich an. „So kann Zero ungestört weitermachen." Sagte sie sich und blinzelte etwas, ihre violetten Augen leuchteten geradezu. „Jetzt aber ins Bett, Celestia wollte mich morgen sprechen." Beschloss sie nach ihrem Getränk und schaltete das Licht aus.

Ende...?


End file.
